


A Chance Meeting

by MeganMoonlight



Series: You Never Know (Dragon Age Prompts) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Crushes, Denerim, Dwarf Women, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: While patrolling the streets of Denerim, Natia Brosca noticed someone she thought she would never see again. It made her feel happy, relieved, and very awkward.





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February, for a prompt generated from **[Dragon Age Random Pairing& Prompt Generator](http://www.scattereddelusions.com/avs/DAPrompts.html):**
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Natia Brosca looked around as she walked up to another suspicious looking building, ready to reach for her daggers if the need arose.

From the way everyone talked about Denerim, Natia assumed the city would be more lively, especially since Sergeant Kylon was very worried about how many robbers and mercenaries were there. According to him the Market District, as well as the alleys, needed more protection, and that was where Natia and her party came in. 

When they saw him the day before Kylon had asked them to patrol the city and inform him of any suspicious activity, and hopefully deal with it as well, and since Natia never said no to new possibilities of earning coin, she had agreed right away. They were staying in Denerim anyway, so they could use the opportunity to look around without rising the city guards’ suspicion. Natia had the Sergeant’s blessing to walk around after all.

Natia had asked Leliana, Sten, and Wynne to accompany her, and after two hours of patrolling the streets they hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary, or at least nothing that had demanded the Sergeant’s attention. There had been a few people who, along with their lovers, for some reason tried to hide in the darkness, a guard who instead of patrolling seemed to be napping, but that had been it when it comes to weird-ish things.

“It’s very quiet tonight,” Leliana murmured, as if not wanting to disrupt the silence around them. “Much more quiet than I expected.”

“Makes the job easier, yeah?” Natia answered, glancing at the two guards she noticed. They were observing her and her party, clearly suspicious, even though the Sergeant must have informed them about Natia patrolling the streets.

“We still should be careful,” Wynne added quietly.

“We will,” Natia agreed with the older woman before focusing on the buildings they passed once again.

According to the Sergeant a lot of unrest was taking place near the Pearl, so that was where Natia decided to go first. Patrolling was a great way for her to familiarize herself with Denerim and its secrets, and it was knowledge she was sure would come in handy later.

“We’ll start near the Pearl, then move towards the Gnawed Noble Tavern,” Natia said after a while, to which Leliana, who was walking next to her, nodded.

“We should keep an eye on the guards, too, I think,” the bard said, hiding a few curls of hair behind one ear. “The Sergeant told us the patrols were informed about us, but they still don’t trust us.”

“They probably haven’t seen a dwarf who wasn’t a merchant or somethin’,” Brosca snorted, grimacing. “But we’ll keep an eye on them, sure.”

“That would be wise, I believe,” Wynn agreed. “The citizens of Denerim do not trust easily, looks like.”

That was the end of the conversation for a while. All four of them got back to work, but for the next few hours nothing they encountered was worth of attention. Sergeant Kylon would be glad to hear that, Natia guessed.

“The sun will raise soon,” Sten observed, and Natia yawned, not even bothering to cover her mouth as she did so.

“So we’ll go to Kylon then,” she said. She was not tired, not really, she was used to not sleeping much, but she really could use a drink. 

However, as they passed one of the main alleys leading to the Market District, in a window of a small house standing in the corner she noticed a familiar face, someone she thought she would never see again. Kaitlyn.

She must have been looking at the window for a while, because when she felt gentle fingers on her shoulder, she barely managed to stop herself from jumping in surprise.

“You can go talk to her if you want,” Leliana said, smiling softly. 

It was very tempting, Natia had to admit. She had no idea what had happened to Kaitlyn and her brother since they had seen each other last, so seeing the woman now was overwhelming. 

Natia had a job to do, she knew that, but on the other hand, nothing much was happening anyway. A short visit to see how Kaitlyn was doing couldn’t hurt, right?

“Go,” Leliana said once again. “We’ll be fine.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on everything,” Wynne said with a small knowing smile, and Natia was aware that Wynne knew exactly why she wanted to go see Kaitlyn. Wynne could read Natia like an open book, and it was still a bit disconcerting, but not unwelcome.

“Just for a while then,” the dwarf answered, touching her braids hesitantly. “I’ll just make sure she’s… fine. Or something. I’ll be right back.”

Natia exhaled slowly, wondering what was she going to say to the other woman. Would Kaitlyn even want to see her? She had no idea what to do, what to say. Was it even a good idea to go to her?

Kaitlyn was caring and sweet. She was honestly one of the nicest humans Natia had met since joining the Wardens. The rogue rarely found anyone attractive, it just wasn’t something she thought about often, but there was just something about Kaitlyn. Just seeing her in the window made Natia feel overwhelmed with emotions.

Natia never paid attention to romance and sex, and even if Leske and others often commented on it and ridiculed her, she knew herself. Back in Orzammar she found a few dwarven women attractive, but it was never enough for her to consider entering into a relationship, especially since there always had been more important things to worry about, like running errands for Beraht and helping Rica. Now, however, she was not in Orzammar anymore. She was free, traveling with her companions… well, as free as a Warden could be, really.

Still, Natia liked herself the way she was. She was confident in her skills, she knew she was good at what she was doing, but she didn’t feel as confident when talking to people as gentle as Kaitlyn was.

She had even talked to Wynne about it once. Not about Kaitlyn, Natia hadn’t mentioned her by name, but after one woman in the tavern had asked Natia if she wanted to go to her room and Natia refused, she had talked to Wynne about her feelings and about how she didn’t care for sex. For some reason the mage was the first person Natia turned to when it came to such personal topics, and Wynne turned out to be a great listener.

Natia could drink with Oghren, train with Sten, compete with Zevran, and exchange stories with Leliana, but when it came to feelings and advice, Wynne was her first choice, her confidant.

The truth was, already in Redcliffe Natia had noticed that Kaitlyn was attractive. Kind of like Leliana, but there was something about Kaitlyn that made Natia want to wrap her arms around the other woman and protect her. Be close to her. Or something. But would Kaitlyn even be interested? Would she want to talk to Natia, consider her something other than a friend, even without sex in the picture? 

Shaking her head, Natia sighed. It was far too early to think about such things. And, even if Kaitlyn wouldn’t feel the same towards her, Natia just wanted to make sure the other woman, as well as her brother, were settling in well.

Only when she knocked on the door gently, she started reconsidering her decision. What if Kaitlyn wouldn’t want to see her? The sun wasn’t even up yet, what was she doing, knocking on someone’s door in the middle of the night? 

However, before she managed to turn around and leave, the door opened revealing Kaitlyn, who was now looking at Natia, clearly surprised.

“Warden!” Kaitlyn exclaimed, blinking a few times, and the rogue smiled at her, barely stopping herself from fidgeting.

“I, I hope I’m not interruptin’?” Natia licked her lips nervously. “I know it’s still very early, but I saw you in the window, and…”

“No, no, I was up anyway,” Kaitlyn moved aside, letting the Warden in. “Please come in.”

Once Natia was inside, Kaitlyn closed the door and walked up to the table right away, picking up bowls laying there as she glanced at the rogue from time to time.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to clean up earlier, but…”

“Don’t worry, please,” Natia stepped closer to Kaitlyn, scratching the back of her neck, not really knowing what to do with her hands. She really had to take a grip, she thought to herself. 

However, Kaitlyn just continued to put things away in silence, apparently trying to do it as swiftly as possible, and as soon as she was done, she looked at the Warden again.

“Would you like something to drink? We have milk and water. And some cheese, if you’re hungry.”

“No, don’t trouble yourself,” Natia placed her gloved hand on Kaitlyn’s, making the other woman look down at their fingers. “Honestly, I just came because, because I’m glad to see you. I had no idea what had happened to you and Bevin after I left Redcliffe.”

“We’re well,” Kaitlyn answered, still looking at Natia’s hand covering hers. As the rogue let her go awkwardly, Kaitlyn hid a few curlss of hair behind one ear, a small blush appearing on her cheeks right away. “The money you gave us was enough to move here. It’s not much, but it’s ours.”

Natia smiled at that. “I’m glad. I really am.” 

Looking down at the empty table, Natia fell silent. She desperately wanted to let the other woman know how happy she was to see that Kaitlyn was fine, ask if she would mind if Natia came by to see her again, this time at a more appropriate time, but no sound left her mouth. She couldn’t remember ever being so tongue-tied around anyone before. 

Suddenly, before Natia could react, Kaitlyn leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. The dwarf blinked a few times, surprised, and raised her hand to touch the place where the kiss was pressed, and the action must have startled Kaitlyn, because she took a step back right away.

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what was I thinking. I just… I just thought that maybe, maybe you…”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Natia grinned, more than aware of the blush on her own cheeks. “I really didn’t mind. It was… very nice.”

Well, that was a strange thing to say, wasn’t it? She cursed herself for being so awkward. She never had any problems with talking to people who were ready to attack her. She could read them, knew what to expect and how to act around them, but romance and gentleness? It was still mostly foreign to her. When you were a part of the Carta there was no much time for gentleness.

“I should go, I think,” Natia said when silence became too uncomfortable for her. “We have to finish patrollin’ and there’s still a lot to do. I’m really glad you and Bevin are well, though.”

“Thank you,” Kaitlyn answered, a shy smile still present on her face. “It was really good to see you again, Warden.”

“Just Natia is fine. Or Brosca.”

“Yes, of course,” the other woman looked away briefly, and the dwarf turned to leave, not wanting to make everything even more awkward.

However, just before she opened the door, Kaitlyn’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Maybe you could come by again later? Bevin would be happy to talk to you again. If you have time, of course.”

Was it just Natia’s imagination or did Kaitlyn’s cheeks turn even redder than before?

“I’d like that a lot.”

The Warden couldn’t keep a smile off her face as she left the building, closing the door behind her. As soon as she found her companions standing in front of an old warehouse, she noticed a gentle smile on Wynne’s face.

“You look happy,” the mage said, catching Leliana’s and Sten’s attention as well. “Everything went well, I take it?”

Natia, still smiling, exhaled quietly. “Yeah, it did. Now, let’s go finish the job. I have somewhere to be later, so I should take a nap before then.”


End file.
